Unknown Feelings
by Sensou to Heiwa
Summary: Eibon's daughter, with the help of Soul and the others, try to defeat her previous partner. But does Soul need to confess something to her? SoulxOC Better summary in first chapter.
1. Welcome Home

**Prologue**

Eibon's unknown daughter, Kaiya, went to Shibusen when she was twelve. Her and her partner retrieved all 99 souls and one witch's soul. But shortly after retrieving the witch's soul her partner, Kaname, left to join the witches. Two years later Kaiya was summoned back to Shibusen to try to defeat her previous partner. Soul and the others participate in this mission, but are there some unknown feelings about Kaiya that Soul needs to admit?"

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Name:**** Kaiya Shimizu**

**Age:**** 14**

**Occupation(s):**** Assassin, Blade specialist, Sickle Specialist**

**Family:**** Eibon; Father**

**Chapter One**

**(Shibusen)**

I walked down the hallway to Stein's classroom. I had just arrived in Death City and was told to report to Stein. I took a deep breath and stepped into the class. It was full of students. Stein was at his desk and Sid was yelling at some blue haired kid.

"**Sid!" **I yelled smiling.

Sid was my best friend when I attended the school. He ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"**Sid, did you die?"**

"**What gives you that idea?"**

"**You're blue, Sid."**

He smiled and then hugged me again. I walked over to Stein and saw that he was slouched in his chair as usual. I grabbed the chair and turned it. He fell out and I sat down.

"**That was rude," **he said standing up.

"**It was rude of **_**you**_** not to offer me a seat," **I said putting my feet up on the desk.

I looked at all of the students. They seemed extremely bored. I smiled and then looked at the clock.

"**Three, two, one."**

The bell rang and the students ran out of the room. Eight students stayed in the room. They all came to the front of the class and stood in a straight line.

"**What are you running Stein? A military academy?" **I asked standing up.

"**This is Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patti, Liz, Crona,** **Ragnarok,**** Soul, and-"**

"**Maka Albarn," **I said walking closer.

She looked surprised that I knew who she was. I smiled and turned away. I sat back down and looked at Stein.

"**Why did Shinigami-sama ask me to come here?"**

"**I don't even know."**

"**So he's still complicating?" **I asked slightly surprised.

'_This should be fun.'_

I stood up and walked out of the classroom. The other students followed me. I turned around and stopped them.

"**I know where I'm going. No need to follow me," **I said turning back around.

Seven of them left me alone. I could still hear footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kid staggering behind me.

"**You can at least come closer so I can talk to you," **I sighed.

I expected this much from the Shinigami's son. I knew that Shinigami-sama would ask the students to help me around the school.

After Kid came closer I saw a small white figure from the corner of my eye.

'_Damn.'_

I took Kid by the arm and ran. Excalibur was the most annoying thing on the planet. I didn't want to waste seven years of my life listening to his stupid list.

"**How do you know Excalibur?" **Kid asked after we stopped running.

"**Like you and Black Star, I also wanted to learn the secrets of Excalibur. That was a huge mistake," **I said looking around the corner to make sure he didn't follow us.

"**How did you know Black Star and I went to see Excalibur?" **he asked.

"**Sid and I kept in touch while I was gone. He heard about your incident and told me about it."**

I continued walking after making sure we were safe. It took a couple of minutes to get to the Death Room. Kid asked if I knew the code to get in.

"**Yes. It isn't something you easily forget," **I laughed.

I wrote 42-42-546.

"**Death-Death-Murder," **I said smiling.

It brought back memories. Kid took a step back because me smiling when I said that scared him a little. I whipped the smile off my face and walked in.

The Death Room was extremely bright. The other students that were following me were already there.

"**Thank you for joining us, Kaiya," **he said watching me sit down at the small table.

"**We almost had a run in with Excalibur. Why do you let him in here? It's a wonder how anyone get's to there classes on time."**

He laughed and put his arm on my shoulder.

"**Why did you call me here?" **I asked pushing him off me.

He sighed. I knew that this wasn't going to be good. I stood up and waited for him to speak.

"**Kaname Miyamoto is back."**

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"**Who's Kaname Miyamoto?" **Black Star asked.

"**My former partner," **I said staring at the ground.

"**Kaname was Kaiya's weapon two years ago," **Shinigami-sama continued.

"**What happened?" **Maka asked.

"**He left us for the witches," **I said still looking at the ground.

"**Kaname was very talented. He might be very dangerous if he fell into the wrong hands," **Stein said walking in.

"**But sir, weapons only work with their partners' soul wavelength. Unless one of the witches has the exact same soul wavelength as Kaiya, we don't have anything to worry about," **Maka blurted out.

"**Kaiya and Kaname have different soul wavelengths than you," **Shinigami-sama explained.

He looked at me. I grabbed Soul's arm and he turned into a weapon immediately. Maka stared at me.

"**What the hell!?!" **Soul screamed.

"**Kaiya's soul wavelength changes so she can use any weapon. Kaname could change into several different weapons that used different soul wavelengths."**

While the others were listening I dropped Soul. He transformed as soon as he left my hands. He landed on his face and I turned toward the door.

"**Kaname can be used by different people. But he can only change into one weapon depending on the meister's soul wavelength," **Shinigami-sama continued.

While the others were listening I started to leave. I passed Tsubaki. I could tell what weapon people transformed into from a simple look. I grabbed her arm and started running for the exit.

She transformed into a long black blade. Black markings appeared on my body. A black shadow came up from the floor. I knew that Shinigami-sama had prepared for this.

I wasn't about to go after Kaname. He betrayed me and Shibusen. I didn't care what happened to him. More shadows appeared and I stopped in my tracks.

"**One, two... Thirty," **I counted.

I smiled and raised my arm. I pointed to the shadows. They were sucked into my finger and appeared in my hand as a small ball. I threw the ball on the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared. I dropped Tsubaki and ran out of the room.

I laughed and ran out of the building. Stein and Sid were waiting for me.

"**You're prepared," **I said grinning.

Sid gave me a very serious look. I sighed and turned around. Sid and Stein followed me to the Death Room. I walked up to Shinigami-sama and sighed.

"**Who's he with?"**

"**Samantha."**

"**This should be fun," **I sighed.

I turned toward the exit again. Stein and Sid were still blocking me.

"**What now!?!"**

"**You will be working with them," **Shinigami-sama sang as he pointed at the others.

I rolled my eyes and walked passed Sid. He grabbed my shoulder and held me there.

"**Stein and I will be making sure you work with them."**

I closed my eyes and continued walking. I stopped halfway to the exit.

"**I assume that my apartment is untouched!"**

"**It's just how you left it!" **Sid yelled back.

I smiled and walked out. When I was walking to my apartment I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Soul and Maka following me. I didn't say anything. I knew that they probably lived there.

Soul caught up and stopped me. I sighed and pushed him away. I knew he was mad at me. I didn't really want to work with them. This was something I didn't even want to do. I hadn't seen Kaname in two years.

"**Shinigami-sama told us that you live in the old apartment next to ours," **Soul said smiling.

I knew that he would try to get on my nerves while I was in Death City but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"**Ah… **_**"Ours"**_** huh? So are you guys a thing?" **I smirked.

He jumped back. I turned around and walked to Maka. She wasn't paying attention and almost walked into me.

"**It's a pleasure to meet you, Maka Albarn."**

We walked together for a few minutes in silence.

"**How did you know my name?" **she asked.

"**You defeated Asura almost singlehandedly and you expect people not to know your name!?"**

She was silent again. I could tell that she was under a lot of stress.

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Why did you leave Shibusen two years ago? Did you collect all ninety-nine human souls and one witch soul in that short of a time?"**

"**We did," **I sighed.

There was silence…again.

"**And I left because after we collected the witch's soul Kaname turned on us. I was finished with Shibusen. I was smart, determined… actually I was like you."**

She smiled but she didn't say anything.

"**But I was more sociable."**

Soul heard me and started to laugh. Then he blurted out something about Maka not being fully developed. We ran up behind him and kicked his ass.

We walked together to our apartments. They even offered to help me clean up because God knows what creatures have crawled in there after two years.

We finally got to our apartments. I tried to open the door. It was stuck.

I tried to kick the door down. It still wouldn't budge. I turned to Maka.

"**Maka can you help me?"**

Soul stood beside me.

"**I'll help you."**

We both took a step back and kicked the door down. He was a lot stronger than I thought. I turned to my right and found the light switch.

It looked the same as when I left it. The walls were a dark red and the hard wood floor was dusty. There was a couch and two chairs were in front of a wide screen T.V. The furniture was dark red with black accents. One wall was a giant window so that I could look out at the desert.

There was a big kitchen in the left corner and a large bathroom next to it. I climbed some stairs and found my bed. It was above the lower level and didn't have any walls around it so that I could see the rest of my apartment.

Soul and Maka walked into my apartment amazed. I walked over to a small table and saw a vase filled with dead flowers. I took one and stared at it for a while.

"**Kaname gave me these before we retrieved the witch's soul," **I told Maka, who was looking at me strangely.

I picked up the vase and took it out onto the balcony. I tossed the flowers into the wind and watched them fly away.

"**I don't need those anymore," **I said trying to keep from crying.

"**Hey, Kaiya! What's this?" **Soul asked pointing to a large closed curtain in the corner.

I smiled and walked over to a small switch on the wall and flipped it up. I walked over to Soul. The curtains pulled apart and revealed a platform with a large piano in the center of it.

The room had candles everywhere and there was a huge window across from the piano. I walked up to the piano and pressed a key. I listened to it ring through the apartment.

"**You play?" **Maka asked.

"**I used to," **I sighed.

I looked over at Soul and remembered that he came from a long line of musicians.

"**You can play too, can't you?" **I asked Soul.

He smirked and walked up to the piano. I walked to the end, in front of the window and Maka stayed at the end of the platform.

Soul began to play a dark song. It was so different from the music I usually heard. It sounded like the music I used to play. I closed my eyes and smiled.

Soul looked up at me. Then the lock on the windows broke and they flew open with a gust of wind. I turned around slowly and walked closer to the window.

I looked out at the sunset. It was getting late. Soul stopped playing and I closed the window and went to the kitchen. I was starting to get hungry.

I opened the doors and saw that it was completely empty. I probably cleaned it out before I left. I turned to Maka and felt slightly embarrassed.

"**Can I eat at your place tonight? I need to go shopping tomorrow."**

"**Of course! Tomorrow is Saturday anyway. We'll go with you," **Maka said smiling.

Soul jumped up from his seat.

"**What if I don't want to go!?" **he screamed.

"**You have to! Kaiya doesn't know anyone and you're not doing anything anyway!"**

I got between them and pushed Soul's chest so he would move back a few steps.

"**It's okay Maka. We can go and pick up some guys while we're their," **I said with my hand still on Soul's chest because I had no clue how he would react.

"**Fine, let's just go eat," **he sighed.

I knew that Soul would go if I said that. I was told that he liked Maka.

"**I'll teach you how to do that later," **I said passing Maka.

I walked into there apartment and saw Blair (in her cat form) sitting on the table. We met a long time ago and got along well.

"**Kaiya!" **she screamed.

I smiled and went to the fridge with Maka. When we opened the fridge all there was, was fish.

"**Oh, Maka never let Blair go shopping for you."**

Maka held her head down and looked extremely embarrassed. I picked up the phone and placed to my ear.

"**Take out?"** I asked looking at Soul.

He smirked and walked over to me. He grabbed the phone and said that he would take care of it. I sat down at the table.

"**How did you get such a spacious apartment?" **Maka asked.

I sighed.

"**As you know I am the daughter of Eibon. He always wanted to make sure that I was comfortable. But it was lonely so I asked Kaname to move in with me."**

"**Are you sure Kaname was just a roommate?" **Blair asked grinning.

"**We could have been more than friends," **I sighed.

Soul appeared behind me and startled me. He looked slightly upset.

"**What's wrong Soul?" **I asked.

"…**Nothing. I'm going to pick up the food. They don't deliver this late."**

"**I'll go with you," **I said standing up.

We walked into the street and turned left. I hadn't seen the streets of Death City at night in a long time. We passed the park and I stopped.

I looked up at the trees and saw Kaname and me hiding at the top to hide from Stein when we cut class. I smiled and whipped the memory out of my head. I realized that Soul had stopped for me and I ran to his side.

"**Sorry."**

He nodded and continued walking. We didn't talk again until we were walking back to the apartment.

"**So… Kaname and you could have been more than roommates?" **he asked.

"**We had our moments. He was a lot like you."**

Soul looked surprised. I laughed.

"**I don't know why but silent guys attract me. But we're just friends right?"**

"…**Yeah."**

We walked into the apartment and placed the food on the table. We ate and talked for a few hours. Maka fell asleep on the couch and I was feeling tired.

"**I should go," **I whispered.

Soul walked me to my apartment.

"**You didn't have to do this. I live right next door."**

He shrugged and grinned at me.

**Soul's POV**

"**Good night."**

"**Sweet dreams," **I sighed after she shut the door.

I turned around and started to walk back to our apartment. I went into my room and shut the door.

'_Just friends…'_

"**How am I supposed to do that?"**


	2. Shopping or Date?

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Chapter 2**

**Shopping or Date?**

**(Kaiya's Apartment)**

I walked up the stairs to my bed. I took off my cloak and placed it on a hanger and slinked into bed. I was going to go shopping tomorrow with Maka and Soul.

**The Next Day**

The next morning I got up at about five-thirty. I always got up early to get ready. I went to the bathroom and found a brush on the counter. I brushed my long brown hair. My hair was past my rear end and my bangs swept to the right, almost covering my eye completely. After I was done in the bathroom I went to my closet and saw the cloak that I had hung up the night before. I had worn that cloak for two years. I looked at my closet and noticed that everything was probably too small. While I was searching through my closet, I heard a knock at the door. I ran to the door and opened it.

"**Mira? What are you doing here so early?" **I asked.

Mira had what seemed like five-million shopping bags behind her. Sid popped his head out of the pile and gasped for air. Mira laughed and walked in. I ran over to Sid to help him out of the bags.

"**I told her you had been gone for two years and you needed new clothes," **Sid said climbing over the plastic mountain.

"**Since you have a tiny waist it was a problem but I had help," **Mira said pointing to Blair.

I flinched. If Mira went shopping with her I'm scared to look in the bags. But Blair reached in a bag and picked out a small summer dress. I sighed with relief. I thought she would pick out something slutty. I looked at the dress. It was beautiful. I smiled and helped Sid move the pile into my apartment.

"**Do you need help putting them away?" **Blair asked.

I shook my head. I didn't really need help. I didn't like to get help from other people. I could do almost everything by myself… except fight Kaname. I picked up some clothes and started throwing them in the closet. The others looked at me strangely.

"**I took an interest in my fathers work. I wanted to become an inventor like he was, but later I realized that it was just a hobby not a lifestyle. I built a machine in my closet that sorts out my clothes for me so I don't have to waste any time," **I explained to them as they walked closer to the closet.

Two metal arms appeared and started placing the clothes on hangers and shelves. It took it a few minutes to sort everything out. I walked in and took a pair of jeans off of a shelf. I looked up and saw a small black long sleeved shirt on a hanger at the top of the closet. I slipped on some shoes and walked out of the closet.

"**You did a good job guys. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go shopping."**

I grabbed my leather jacket, shoved my wallet in my pocket and walked out the door leaving the others to take in my apartment. They had never been in there before, and I didn't have anything valuable that Blair could brake so I felt comfortable with leaving them. I walked to Maka's apartment and lifted my hand to knock on the door. Suddenly the door opened and Soul was standing there staring at me.I had forgotten that no one had seen me without my cloak on.

"**Are you okay?" **I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

"**Y-Yeah. Maka will be out in a minute."**

I stood outside the apartment with Soul. He studied my closely.

"**If you don't stop that I'm going to beat your head in," **I said looking at him with a smile on my face.

Maka opened the door and jumped out. She looked at me and smiled. Then she continued walking.

"**What got into her?" **I asked slinging my jacket over my shoulder.

Soul just shrugged and watched me for a second. I caught up to Maka and looked around. It was so different from two years ago. The streets were busier and no one was screaming. Soul walked behind us the entire way. I was starting to think that he was a pervert. But I turned around and saw that he was looking at the sky. When we arrived at the market, Maka looked at me strangely.

"**What?"**

"**Why don't you carry a purse?" **she asked double checking to make sure I didn't have one.

"**I just carry a wallet in my pocket. I don't like purses. It's just not natural for me to carry one."**

Soul appeared next to me and made me jump. He was looking at my arms.

"**Would you stop doing that?!" **I screamed punching him in the head.

"**Damn it! Why are you so strong!?" **Soul yelled rubbing his newly formed bump on his head.

"**Not having a partner leaves you defenseless so I bulked up a little," **I explained picking him up off the ground.

That was why he was looking at my arms. I didn't show any muscles on my body but I was very strong. I was probably stronger than Sid when I was thirteen. Tsubaki walked up to Maka and started talking so I thought that I should socialize a little.

"**I'm sorry about yesterday," **I said walking up to her.

"**It's perfectly alright."**

My first thought was 'Oh, my God. She's probably way too proper and annoying.' But after I started talking to her she wasn't annoying. She was proper, though. She was Black Star's partner and I started to feel sorry for her. I noticed a strange man dressed in black was following us. I kept turning around to make sure he wasn't doing anything perverted. But when I turned around the fifth time he wasn't there. Then I saw him appear beside Maka. I jumped across the group to Maka and punched the man in the face. Soul transformed into a scythe and Tsubaki was standing behind Maka. I raised my hand to tell them that it was alright. I took the hood off the man and saw that it was Maka's father, Spirit.

"**Well, I was half right. He's a pervert but not dangerous."**

I turned around and continued walking to the market. Maka was scolding her father for stalking her and Tsubaki was trying to see what she could do for his black eye. Soul was walking beside me laughing. I was laughing slightly too. I stopped at some shops with Soul and we shopped for groceries. He didn't seem to mind. We actually had fun. Maka and Tsubaki never caught up with us though. We knew that they were probably trying to get rid of Spirit. Soul and I ran into a music store and Soul told me that I should go in, but I really didn't want to. He pushed me in and took me to the classical music section. We looked around for a while but I didn't buy anything. Soul thought that I would though. I didn't like the styles the composers had. We went to my apartment and finished putting away the groceries. It was late so Soul went back to his apartment only to show up at my door five seconds later because he forgot his key and Blair wasn't home.

"**Do you want something to eat? Now that I can offer some that is," **I smiled.

"**No. I'm fine."**

He reached for the remote. He clicked the "on" button and nothing happened. I stood behind the couch waiting for him to turn around. He did… after four tries.

"**Sorry I canceled my cable before I left so I wouldn't have to pay while I was gone."**

Soul looked at the piano and then at me.

"**You don't need my permission to play. I like your music."**

He smiled as if to say "I know. Everyone does." I grabbed a match from the kitchen drawer and lit all of the candles in the room. Soul looked at me funny and I started to laugh.

"**I like the look of the flames."**

I turned off the lights and watched the room glow. Soul sat down at the piano and looked at me again.

"**What?"**

"**What do you mean you "used" to play?" **he asked me.

I didn't answer him. I looked at the moon. Soul walked over to me.

"**You know that it isn't easy for a pianist to give up playing."**

"**How would I know that?"**

"**Kaiya, you have a separate room filled with candles for one piano. We both know you love playing," **he smirked.

I smiled and walked over to the piano. I started to play. It was a soft sound. It was calming and peaceful, something I hardly played. Soul walked over to me and listened.I finished and looked up at Soul. He had his eyes closed like the music was still playing in his mind. I got up and walked onto the balcony. A tear ran down my face. Soul came out and leaned on the wall.

"**What's wrong?" **he asked sympathetically, which was a complete shock to me.

"**It's nothing."**

Soul walked up to me and could tell that I was lying. He wiped the tear from my face and waited for an explanation.

"**Kaname taught me how to play," **I sighed.

"**Then why are you upset?"**

"**I learned from a double crossing bastard and I'm actually happy that he taught me!"**

There was a long pause. I turned around and slapped Soul in the face. He fell to the ground and I grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him on the forehead.

"**Don't make me remember him. Okay?" **I asked smiling.

I picked him off the floor and shoved my hand in his pants pocket.

"**Found your key."**

"**How did that get there?"**

"**Go home Soul," **I laughed while pushing him out the door.

He waved good-bye and went home. I shut the door and felt like I stepped out of a dream. I sighed and went back to the piano. I played a few notes, blew out all the candles, and then went to bed. As I was climbing the stairs I remembered what I said last night. '_But we're just friends right?'_

"**I feel kind of stupid now," **I sighed.

I reached over and turned the light off and prepared for tomorrow. We would train together as a team with Stein and Sid teaching us. I didn't have a partner so I had no clue what I was going to do. I went to sleep thinking _'I wonder what it will be like training with Soul…and the others of course. Haha…'_


	3. New Rivals

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Chapter 3**

**New Rivals**

When I woke up I walked straight to my closet. I looked around. I saw a short black skirt that flared out slightly at the end. As I was trying to find a shirt, I noticed that almost everything in my closet was a dark apparently liked dark clothes on me. It had to do with my figure or something like that. If it was about clothes I didn't really listen to Blair. I spotted a funny looking shirt at the top of the closet. I jumped up and snatched it by the sleeve. I examined it for a while and then decided to try it on. It looked good with the skirt. It was black and it had black ribbons connecting the sleeves with the shirt. They tied at the top of my neck, which kind of itched.

"**I'll get used to it."**

I went to the bathroom, grabbed a dark red ribbon, and wore it as a headband. I examined myself closely in the mirror. I thought I looked okay. I really didn't want to get up that morning, but I had to practice. I heard a knock on the door and quickly went to answer it. _'Am I late?' _I asked myself while opening the door. There was a box at my feet. I popped my head out the door and looked both ways. No one was there. I picked up the box and set it on the couch. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and began to open the box. I had no clue what was in it. But I wasn't about to be surprised by some creepy ghost thing. But they were just boots. There was a letter attached to the lid.

"**Blair tried to steal these from you. Mira," **I read aloud.

I sighed. I thought that Blair would take something. I should have known that it would be shoes. They came above my knee and zipped down the sides. I looked at the clock. It was already six thirty.

"**Damn it!"**

I ran into the woods and almost hit a tree. I ran a few yards and ran into Sid… plowing him into the ground. (Oops)

"**I know I'm late," **I said looking at Stein.

He just smirked and told me to stand with the others. I felt out of place. I was the only one who didn't have a partner. Kid had two.

"**How is this going to work if I don't have a partner?" **I asked Sid.

"**If one of you is injured, Kaiya will fight for you," **Stein explained in his monotone voice.

I rolled my eyes. Hardly anyone got hurt one missions. I would be sitting behind a boulder while the others fought. '_Great.'_ Mifune came out from behind a tree and stood beside Sid.

"**You're going to start practicing now. You and Kid will fight me with Liz and Patti," **Mifune said walking to the far end of the clearing.

I looked at Kid. He looked like he had a problem with sharing Liz and Patti. '_Obsessive-compulsive disorder,' _I thought walking toward him. He held the guns differently than I did. He held the trigger with his pinky. I sighed and took the guns away from him. Placing one in my belt and the other in Kid's hand. I stood behind him and grabbed his hands. He felt stiff and timid.

"**Don't be so stiff. Relax," **I whispered.

Soul seemed annoyed and looked away quickly. Kid calmed down quickly and I positioned him in a straight line.

"**Now you're straight. What's more symmetrical than a straight line****?"**

"**Maka, I want you to use ****Tamashii Kanchi (Soul Perception)," **Stein said while walking out of the way.

She nodded and watched me closely. She was almost staring at me. I gave an awkward smile and then Soul nudged Maka to tell her to stop. I looked at Mifune and then at Kid. He seemed calm. Stein raised his hand. I looked back at Mifune but he was gone. Kid was looking around frantically but I just stood there. '_What do I know about Mifune?'_ I asked myself. I looked back to were he was first standing. I shot the gun and watched Mifune run with Angela behind him. Mifune knew that we wouldn't open fire on a child. I watched him disappear in the trees.

"**If you get a shot, take it!" **I screamed to Kid while running after Mifune.

"**But what about-?"**

"**Let me worry about that! Just do it!"**

Kid look surprised along with the others. I saw two souls run around a tree when I used Tamashii Kanchi. I stopped in my tracks. I crept up behind the tree and reached around it. I grabbed Angela by the sleeve and ran. Mifune noticed and almost grabbed me. I threw Angela to Sid and turned back to Kid.

"**Are you ready?" **I asked.

He knew what I was talking about. Soul Resonance. But that plan was ruined when Mifune came up behind Kid and knocked him out. I sighed and went to pick up Patti. Liz was freaking out about Kid being unconscious but I didn't really worry.

"**He'll be fine."**

Mifune was standing to my right. I knew that he was a samurai and a hard opponent. He was quick and silent. _'Think like a samurai Kaiya,' _I told myself over and over. I knew what he was going to do when I turned around. He was going to appear behind me and probably kick me into a tree. I turned around quickly. I was right. He was in the air behind me. I turned back around and hit him in the face with Patti.

"**Alright!"**

I hit him so hard that he went flying backwards. I walked over to him and helped him up.

"**How was that?" **I asked letting Liz and Patti return to their human forms.

"**Next weapon," **he smirked while whipping some blood off his face.

I looked at Tsubaki. She smiled and walked over to me. Black Star and Soul had dragged Kid off the field and placed him against a boulder. Tsubaki transformed into the long black sword that I used to escape the Death Room with.

"**Why can she do it without getting tired?" **Black Star whined.

"**I am mentally stronger than you," **I snarled.

I hated it when people whined. It made them look weak. I looked back at Mifune.

"**Are you ready Tsubaki?"**

"**Yes!"**

This was going to be harder than the last one. This was his territory. Blades. He pulled out a case of swords and threw them in the air.

"**Mugen Ittōryū (Infinite One-Sword Style). You're predictable," **I smirked.

I knew that Tsubaki was worried. She had crossed paths with Mifune before he became a teacher at Shibusen. Black Star had failed to defeat him, but I was going to make sure that I would. I waited for him to strike. Mifune took three swords and threw them on the ground. In a matter of seconds he was grabbing a fourth sword and preparing to strike. I blocked it with Tsubaki and flipped over him. He hit the three swords in front of him. They hovered in the air for a second and then he hit each of them separately. _'Oh shit…'_ I dropped to the ground trying to avoid his technique. Two grazed my arm and face. I looked up and knew that I couldn't dodge the last one. I knew I had to take a hit. It hit me in the shoulder. I could feel the blood covering my right arm. I stood up and looked at Mifune.

"**It looks like we're done her-"**

"**No," **I interrupted.

"**It's over when I say it's over."**

I grabbed Tsubaki firmly and tried to catch my breath.

"**Kaiya, what are you doing? You're already injured. We can try again later," **Tsubaki said worriedly.

"**I can do it,"** I argued.

There was a sharp pain in my arm but I held together. I would not fail like Black Star. I looked over at the others. Soul was staring at me like I was crazy, Maka was too busy examining my soul, and the Thompson sisters were tending to Kid. Then I looked at Black Star. He was smirking at me. I walked closer to him.

"**We may be comrades, but I am determined to be your competition."**

His smirk turned into a smile.

"**I'm looking forward to it."**

I smirked and walked back to the battle field. It was my third day and I already had competition. I liked competition. It was what kept me going. Knowing that there could be someone better than you makes you work harder. Tsubaki started to glow. She didn't even know what was going on…but I did. I was going to defeat Mifune at all costs. Shadows started to wrap around my neck. Others started to circle Mifune. The wound in my shoulder healed and Tsubaki felt different.

"**Are you alright?" **I asked her.

"**Yes. I had no idea you were capable of this."**

Stein and Sid ran up to the yellow "KEEP OUT" tape.

"**Kaiya are you sure you can handle this ability!?" **Sid yelled.

I didn't pay any attention to him. I had a samurai's ass to kick. I tilted my head down slightly and focused my energy to the shadows. The ones around my neck rushed toward Mifune. He dodged it, like I expected. I was behind him waiting. I slashed into his back. I didn't go too deep, so it wasn't fatal. He was face down. I walked in front of him and tried to help him up. It wasn't Mifune, it was a decoy. The real Mifune was behind me. He was already performing his Jōhō (Multiplication) technique. He was so quick that I didn't even see him place all of the swords on my body. He was good… but I was better. The shadows around my neck had blocked all of the swords from my body. I lifted my hand and sent the swords flying toward Mifune. He was cut in a few places but not seriously injured. I pinned him against a tree and walked closer.

"**The master of swords defeated by his own weapons. Ironic, isn't it?" **I laughed.

I sounded kind of sadistic so I decided to get out of this form as soon as possible. Tsubaki looked a little tired when she returned to her human form.

"**What was that!?" **Maka asked.

"**Shadow Star, Zero Form ****Masamune."**

I walked over to Black Star and waited for him to say a smart remark or something like that. But he didn't say anything. He just stood there and smiled. After a few seconds he started to walk away.

"**You don't have anything to say to me?"**

"**I'm glad I finally have some actual competition," **he said turning slightly.

I was shocked. He accepted me as a rival. I just smiled and turned back to Stein and the others. Sid looked a little scared at first. I sighed and looked back at Stein.

"**Who's my sparing partner now?" **I asked.

Mifune was pretty banged up from the last two fights and I knew that he couldn't fight again. Stein sighed and turned around.

"**We'll have to wait until tomorrow I guess. He should be well enough by then."**

"**Good enough for me."**

I walked past Soul and the Thompson sisters. Kid had just woken up and was wondering where he was. I laughed and continued through the woods. It was getting late anyway so I was happy that I didn't have to battle again until tomorrow. I was finally out of the woods and on the empty streets of Death City. I felt something brush against my side and stopped. Soul poked my side, which was also my ticklish spot. I giggled and then punched him in the arm.

"**Don't do that!"**

He placed his arms behind his head and smirked. I looked up at the stars and saw Soul staring at me through the corner of my eye.

"**I guess we will be working together tomorrow," **I stated still looking at the stars.

I sighed.

"**You know what I hate? I hate it when people expect me to bring them power****."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**My father apparently passed his greatness down to me, and when people realize that they ask for money, strength, almost everything you can think of."**

We walked up the stairs to our apartments. Before we went our separate ways I wanted to ask Soul a question.

"**Soul? You won't do that will you?"**

He shifted toward me and kissed me on the cheek.

"**Never," **he whispered.

I blushed. He grinned and turned to his apartment. After a few seconds of shock, I went to my apartment. I looked at the piano and remembered Soul playing the dark but calming song. I went to my bed and started to fall asleep.

"**Good night Soul…"**


	4. The Assassins' Code

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Chapter 4**

**The Assassins' Code**

I was walking down the streets of Death City. Practice was postponed until evening because Mifune was still tired. I walked to the park and saw Soul and the others playing basketball. I sat down next to Maka and watched them. Soul looked over at me and waved me in.

"**No way," **I said shaking my head.

He smirked and threw the ball at me. I grabbed it and threw it back.

"**You're in!" **Black Star laughed.

"**What!?"**

Black Star and Kid grabbed me and started to drag me onto the court. I held onto the wall and looked up at Maka.

"**Help me!" **I laughed.

I ended up playing anyway. I was on Soul's team and we won. While we were celebrating, Stein came around the corner. He looked at me seriously_. 'This can't be good,'_ I thought. I joined him, and we walked back the way he had come.

"**Kaiya, don't do anything dangerous with Soul today."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You took Tsubaki to her highest level. If you do that with Soul you could inherit black blood."**

"**And if I inherit the black blood there is no telling what I could do," **I continued his sentence.

"**You seem to know a lot about this subject."**

"**I have seen what it has done to Soul and Maka. They look normal but I can see the damage that it has done."**

I turned around and walked away.

"**Be careful Kaiya," **Stein sighed.

I knew that it was going to be difficult wielding Soul. The black blood would surely penetrate my body if I wasn't carful enough. I could see how Soul and Maka were affected. There was a small dark spot deep in the center of their souls. Not even Tamashii Kanchi Nōryoku (Soul Perception Ability) could see it. That dark spot was madness. If they were to give in to the black blood enough, it would fully engulf them. I hadn't seen it happen, but my father often spoke about it. It was supposed to be the most terrible thing… to see your friend become taken over by the dark power. It was almost dark and I knew that I had to go to the battle field. I walked through the trees. The fireflies made it easy to see in front of me. I finally got to the field and stood next to Soul. Mifune was standing at the other end and had a few bandages on his body. _'Holy shit! Did I do that!?'_ I asked myself.

"**Tonight Soul and Kaiya will be working together. But this time there's a twist," **Sid said pulling out something from his bag.

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. Soul and I blushed.

"**What the hell!?" **I screamed.

"**Stein and I have prepared an obstacle course. It's almost like a trust exercise. Soul will help you through the obstacle course and fight Mifune."**

Sid handed the handcuffs to Soul. I snatched them and gave them to Maka. After she helped me put them on, Soul helped me with the blindfold. I grabbed Soul and he transformed. He felt different from the others. But in a good way. I smiled and waited for Soul's instructions.

"**Dodge left!"**

I could tell what it was. A flaming arrow. I didn't smile. I knew that there would be more coming. (Loophole!)

"**Another one coming on your right!"**

I leaned over so that the arrow would just graze the blindfold.

"**What are you doing!?"** Soul screamed.

The blindfold burned at the side and fell off.

"**They never said I couldn't take them off," **I smirked.

I looked at the course. I ran over to a block with a blade over it. I placed Soul on the ground and put my hands on the block. The blade dropped and hit the chains of the handcuffs. I picked Soul back up and noticed that there were only a few obstacles.

"**I thought you said this was an obstacle course," **I laughed.

Stein smirked. _'Oh shit…'_ the ground started to move. Five sharp blades shot up from the crack and came hurtling toward me. I jumped out of the way and accidentally dropped Soul. He transformed back into a human before the swords hit the ground.

"**Soul!"**

After the dust cleared, I saw Soul sitting on the ground with a sword between his legs. He was staring straight forward barely breathing. I sighed with relief. I walked over to him and hit him on the head.

"**Don't do that!"**I screamed.

"**Do what!? I'm the one who almost lost something important!"**

"**Guys! You're not done yet!" **Sid yelled pointing at Mifune.

I grabbed Soul by the collar of his jacket and pulled him across the field to Mifune. He was leaning against a tree sleeping. _'We weren't __**that**__ long…'_ I walked over to him and slapped him on the face. He hit the ground and started rubbing his cheek.

"**That was insulting!" **I screamed.

"**Soul!"**

Sid and Stein grabbed Soul before he could transform.

"**What the hell!?"**

"**I want to see how strong you are. Soul can join in when you need help," **Mifune smirked.

I knew there was a reason I didn't like him very much. But I was very surprised. Mifune wasn't a close combat kind of person. He looked very persistent. I sighed and pulled out some gloves from my belt.

"**I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use these."**

He suddenly struck me with a katana. I guarded my face with my arms. He stared at me. There was no blood on my arms. Plus there was a clanging noise when he hit me. I smirked and stood back up. I lifted my arm so that the sleeve fell down slightly. There was a silver plate protecting my arm. It disappeared into my skin. Mifune knew nothing about my abilities.

"**Surprised?"**

Stein looked like he knew it would happen, even though he was just doing it to look smart. But Sid and Soul were completely clueless. I would tell them about it later. After that attack I knew that Mifune would have figured out my defense system. Mifune was smart, he would understand every attack, every movement, like it was his own. I knew I was pretty much screwed.

"**Why do you get to use a weapon? Isn't this supposed to be a fair fight?" **I asked.

He threw down his sword and looked up at me.

"**I don't need a weapon to defeat you. I don't even need physical strength."**

"**Cocky are we?"**

"**Since your Eibon's daughter, you think I can't win."**

"**I'm not like that! Everyone has a chance. I'm still human. I have weaknesses just like you. Just like everyone else in this world," **I argued.

There was a long silence with a gust of wind. Mifune was very good at exposing an opponent's weak side. That was what he was doing to me. It was working pretty damn well. I refused to be treated differently because of my father. I saw Black Star leaning on a tree next to the others. This was what he was waiting for. To see my physical strength. I smirked and clamed myself down. _'Assassin's Code.' _Tsubaki knew what I was thinking. I almost didn't go through with it. Black Star had followed the Code the first time he fought him. But I was almost positive that he had forgotten it by now.

"**Goodbye!" **I shouted.

I started to sink into the ground. Mifune ran toward me and tried to strike before I was gone. He was too late. I was hiding in the shadows. I breathed slowly. All I had to do was wait for the right moment.

'_Blend into the shadows... Control your breathing... And wait for your target to let down his guard…'_

Mifune was looking in the trees frantically. I grinned and slid farther into the forest. I tried to think of what to do next. _'What would Mifune do at this moment?'_ I kind of knew what he would do. I didn't really have to ask myself. He would return to the center of the field and act all cool. I hated that about people. The ones who know that they're good looking and thought that they were better than everyone else. A few minutes later, Mifune returned to the center of the field, just like I planned. He stood there for a few minutes then walked over to a tree and sat down.

'_Tune in to your target. Predict his thoughts and actions…'_

"**Come out Kaiya!" **he sang.

'_Impatient…'_ I crept up behind the tree he was laying on and pressed my back against it. I had to be quiet or I would give away my position. I almost started to laugh. I thought that assassinations were exciting. The thought of being caught any second, the adrenaline rush, and the plot behind it. I twisted around the tree quietly. I grabbed Mifune's neck and slammed him against the tree.

"**Here I am."**

'_Strike your target before he notices you…'_

"**The Way of Assassination… The Assassins' Code…" **I whispered.

I knocked his sword to the ground and threw him back toward the center of the field. I had won. Or at least that's what I thought. Mifune shot back up and threw a sharp punch to my stomach. I grabbed his arm and twisted it. I punched him in the eye. His knees made an indent in the ground because of the force. I stepped back a few inches and looked at the others. They were running to help Mifune off the ground. After they lifted him up he looked at me.

"**You are better than I expected."**

"**Thank you," **I said bowing.

Mifune looked confused. He apparently never had anyone bow before him before. I smiled and helped him stand up. He was a little unstable, but he managed. Stein and Sid helped Mifune to Mira… again. Black Star, Soul, and I went to the park and stayed there for a few hours.

"**I thought that Samantha ****chick was eaten by the pharaoh that she resurrected," **Black Star said leaning against a light post.

"**Witches are capable of many things Black Star. One must have revived her somehow.**

"**Which means that someone else might be helping Samantha," **Soul stated.

I nodded my head. That only means more trouble. We had to leave tomorrow and all we knew was that Kaname was with Samantha. I didn't even know what weapon he transformed into with her. I guess I looked troubled because Soul changed the subject suddenly.

"**Where did you travel Kaiya?" **he asked sitting beside me on the grass.

"**Oh? I traveled to Asia, Europe, Australia, and a little bit of Africa."**

"**This sounds boring. I'll see you guys tomorrow," **Black Star sighed walking around the corner.

"**We should probably go. It's getting late," **I said getting up.

Soul didn't talk much while we were walking home. I didn't really expect him to say anything, but it would be nice to start a conversation once in a while!

"**I'm disappointed," **I sighed.

"**Why?"**

"**I didn't really get a chance to fight with you."**

"**I'm kind of glad we didn't," **Soul laughed.

"**That was rude," **I pouted.

"**No. I mean, if you did you're soul wavelength is so strong that you would wield me at my highest level. And you could b****e infected with the black blood."**

"**I think it would be worth it," **I smiled.

"**You say that now****, but just wait until you're infected," **he laughed.

"**The little o****ni isn't bothering you anymore, is it?"**

"**How did you know-?"**

"**Maka and I talk," **I shrugged.

"**No. He doesn't." **

I smiled and walked a little faster. I walked in front of an alley. I saw something shining out of the corner of my eye. A knife came flying out for the dark alley. I turned around. The knife cut my arm and hit a door of a shop.

"**Holly shit!"**

I ran to Soul and turned around. There was a tall monster with knifes sticking out of his back.

"**I am ****Goro!"**

I grabbed Soul and was ready to attack. This time he transformed into something different. It was his Majin hunt form. I stared at him for a minute.

"**Kaiya!"**

I knife was hurtling toward my face. I quickly moved Soul in front of my face and blocked it.

"**Sorry!"**

I ran to Goro and slashed his leg. It wasn't fatal but it did cause him to fall. He opened his mouth and more knifes shot out. I jumped onto a brick wall, then his back. I slashed into his back. I flipped back onto the ground and I wondered if he was dead. Soul walked up behind me. He suddenly grabbed my arm and flung me to the side. The monster jumped up and smashed the ground where I had been. Soul transformed his arm into a blade and cut into the monsters chest. The monster disappeared and an evil soul hung in the air. Soul grabbed it and placed it in his mouth. _'Maka said that this was disgusting.' _I personally didn't think it was. I stood up and walked over to him.

"**Is your arm alright?" **he asked.

I had completely forgotten about my arm. It wasn't hurting and hardly any blood was coming out.

"**Yeah. I'm alright.**** Thank you."**

"**For what?"**

"**Pushing me out of the way."**

He smiled and continued walking. I stared at him for a few minutes.

"**You're doing it again,' **he sighed.

"**Again?"**

"**You were staring at me in my Majin form!"**

"**I was not," **I blushed.

"**Admit it! You thought that I was hot!" **he laughed.

"**It was an amazing technique! It wasn't even your strongest," **I smirked.

We were already at the apartment building. I was walking in front of Soul up the stairs. He kept pestering me about me thinking he was hot. I stopped him halfway up and pressed him against the wall.

"**Shut up! You are so annoying," **I laughed.

I continued walking and he just looked up at me. I turned around.

"**What?"**

"**Nothing. Let's go," **he said catching up to me.

When we reached our floor, I was really tired. I had laughed all the way up. Soul was smiling and trying to find my ticklish spot… which was practically everywhere. He walked me to my apartment again.

"**Hey, Kaiya?"**

"**Yeah?" **I asked standing in the door way.

"**There's supposed to be a dance after we come back. If we don't die…um…"**

"**That was cheery."**

"**Um… Uh…"**

"**Yes. I would love to go with you," **I stated after a few minutes of "uhs".

He smiled and walked back to his apartment. I shut the door and walked to the couch. _'Was tonight considered a date?'_


	5. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Chapter 5**

**The Journey Begins**

I was restless that night. Knowing that I was leaving to find my previous partner was making something inside me stir. I sat on the balcony the entire night. The moon was bright. At about three in the morning, I heard someone at the door. I slinked into the room and put on my robe.

"**Who is it?" **I called.

"**Mifune."**

I looked through the peep hole and saw him standing there with a long box. _'What is that?'_ It wasn't very common for Mifune to come to a student's apartment. I opened the door slowly. He walked in and placed the long box on the dining room table.

"**Here," **he said turning around toward the door.

"**What is it?"**

He didn't say anything, just smirked and walked out. I ran over to the box. I placed my hand on the golden ribbon that was placed on top. Why did Mifune do this? I didn't think he would like me after the training. It was a large black box with silver designs on it. I flung the top across the room. I couldn't take it anymore. There was a small note in the box beside the gift. I read the note, gazed at the gift and smiled.

**A few hours later…**

Maka and I were standing in the hall waiting for Soul.

"**What is he doing?" **I asked Maka leaning on the wall.

"**Soul slept in today. He said he had a rough night," **Maka said leaning in toward me.

I looked down at my arm. I had bandaged it but if I pushed my self too hard I knew it would open again. I pushed Maka out of my face and knocked on the door.

"**Soul! Maka's annoying me! Can you hurry up!?"**

Soul immediately opened the door and smiled.

"**Just ignore her. Works every time."**

I smiled and looked at the clock in the were already ten minutes late. Stein was going to kick my ass…hard! I sighed and started to walk down the stairs. I didn't really want to be on time. I had no business with Kaname anymore. I was no longer a student and I had hardly any ties with Shibusen. I frowned and walked up to the gate. Sid and Stein were waiting for us. Black Star was nowhere to be seen and Tsubaki was already panicked. I started to walk out the gate.

"**Kaiya, where are you going?"**

"**I changed my mind. I'm not going to help you with this."**

"**What are you talking about!?" **Sid screamed running up to me.

I looked down at the ground.

"**You have already promised Shinigami-sama that you would fight him!"**

"**I never promised anything," **I replied quickly.

He stared at me. No one could imagine Eibon's only daughter to back down from such a mission.

"**You're the only one who-!"**

"**Can't you see it's hopeless!?" **I interrupted.

There was a long silence. I sighed and continued.

"**Samantha is probably already prepared. She probably has an army waiting for us… and having Kaname one her side is worse. He has been trained in close combat and strategy."**

I pushed him aside and looked at the sun. It was dark and gloomy.

"**If you think nine teenagers can defeat them you've got another thing coming."**

I started to walk forward. Black Star walked out from behind a building and chuckled.

"**I knew you couldn't do it," **he whispered.

I stopped and glanced back at him.

"**Love is something no one can ignore. You're still upset about Kaname and that's understandable… But are you just going to let hundreds of innocent people die because of it?" **he continued.

My eyes widened. That was probably the most insightful thing I had ever heard Black Star say. I turned around and smirked at him. He was good. Using my caring side against me.

"**Clever Black Star. Very clever," **I clapped.

He smiled and started to walk toward the gate. Sid thought it was over and walked back to the others with a sigh of relief. He was wrong. It would never be over. Even if Kaname destroyed, his face will still haunt my memories. Along with every moment wasted with him. I clenched my fist. They didn't understand. No one would. I felt a tear fall down my face. I turned around quickly and began to walk again.

"**Kaiya, do you even know where to go?" **Sid asked.

"**Fill me in as we go."**

Kid was hovering on his skateboard, Beelzebub. Patti and Liz were walking on each side of him because Kid couldn't stand to be unsymmetrical. Tsubaki, Maka, and Mira were walking together. Stein was talking to Soul and Sid was telling me about the mission. I knew that Black Star was behind, trying to understand why I would give up.

"**Samantha has probably settled in Baba Yaga's Castle ruins."**

Predictable and Unpredictable. I would suspect Samantha to go to a more dry and sunny place. Seeing as how she raised several Mummies from the dead. But the Rainforest did have its advantages. More hiding spots, difficult terrain, not to mention the wildlife. Kaname was good with animals and could probably control the animals in the forest. _'Kaname…'_

"**Damn it!" **I screamed.

I covered my mouth and prayed that no one had noticed. Of course they did. Who wouldn't notice a quiet teenager with black clothing throwing her fist in the air screaming 'Damn it'? I grabbed Mifune's gift and sighed. Did he really think I could do this? I was actually surprised that no one had noticed my new katana. It was in its black case at my side. I pulled it out and examined it like I did in my apartment. A long black sword with a golden dragon racing up the blade.

(In the Note)

'_The dragon symbolizes strength and wisdom. I know that you will make the right decisions when facing Kaname.'_

Mifune didn't want me to kill Kaname. Which probably meant that I had to bring him back to Shibusen. But why would they want him to come back? He'll surely betray us again…wouldn't he? I looked back at Soul and Maka. They were listening to Sid explain what powers Kaname had. He probably wouldn't be up to date. Since he could change weapons depending on the meisters' soul wavelength, he could have any power. I turned around to Sid.

"**Do we have any idea what kind of weapon he's changed into?"**

Sid shook his head. _'Damn!'_ I started to walk faster. The sooner we got there, the sooner this would be over. A few hours later, we were on a train going to Texas. Once we were all on the train, the conductor put us all in one car. Ten people in one room along with Ragnarok… What a nightmare. Soul and I were crammed up against the window.

"**This is ridiculous!" **I screamed trying to push Black Star off of me.

The conductor opened the door and let the river of people spew out.

"**There is another car open. We usually use it for when the governor-"**

Before he finished his sentence, Soul and I were running down the train to the open car. I rushed in front of him and blocked the door.

"**Girls car!" **I sang as I waved for the Maka and the others to come.

He smirked and sauntered back to the other car. Maka and Tsubaki rushed down the car with Liz and Patti following close behind them. I laughed and looked at them running to find a seat in the huge car. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Soul looking at me smiling. When I shut the door and turned around all of the girls were in my face, grinning.

"**What?" **I asked making my way through the group.

Liz popped up in front of me.

"**Don't tell me you didn't see how he was looking at you."**

I rolled my eyes and sat down at a table in the middle of the room. Maka sat down near a window and gave me a serious look.

"**What?!" **I asked, feeling my anger almost ready to explode.

"**You like him," **she smiled.

I almost fell out of my seat. I stood up and tried to hide my blush.

"**He said that you two were going to the dance together," **she continued.

"**Just as friends!"**

They all laughed at my answer. _'Why? Why didn't I stay with the guys?'_ I thought slapping myself in the head. Eventually, they all got off of the subject and started talking about the mission. But then… they started asking me questions about Kaname. How cute was he? Did you guys ever date? It was sickening! The train slowly came to a stop and the conductor came on the intercom.

"_**We are waiting for another train to leave the station. If you would like to go out to get some fresh air, please do so."**_

I rushed out the door and ran to the doors, hoping that the others wouldn't shadow me so that they could ask more questions. I jumped onto the grass and looked at the stars. Soul walked up from behind me and sighed with relief.

"**Want to trade?" **I laughed as I sat on an old stump.

He laughed and looked toward the front of the train.

"**What's wrong?"**

He shook his head and whispered 'nothing'. I stood up and walked a little closer to him.

"**Why do you do that?"**

He didn't answer. He never answered my questions directly. It was starting to get really annoying. After a few minutes of silent awkwardness, I jumped back on the train. I looked back at Soul and felt a small tear leave my cheek. _'Why am I crying?'_ I walked back to my car and opened the door. Maka and Tsubaki saw that I had been crying and ran to comfort me. I pushed them away and walked over to a bed that unfolded from the wall. I didn't really sleep, I just sat there wondering why I had cried. We started to move again. I got up and folded the bed into the wall. At around ten o'clock, we stopped again. The others were asleep when I crept out the door. I passed the guy's door in a hurry. Once I was a few feet away I heard someone open a door. I turned back and saw Soul. I walked a little faster. I landed on the grass and walked in circles for a few seconds until Soul came out. He walked toward me, but I hurried back onto the car.

"**Kaiya?"**

Soul chased after me. I was only a few steps in front of him and he stopped me.

"**What's wrong?"**

I didn't answer. Instead, I pulled away and started to walk back to my car. He stopped me again.

"**What's wrong?" **he asked sternly.

"**You're what's wrong, Soul. Ever since we got here you haven't said anything directly to me. Did I do something?"**

"**No," **he said softly.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. I started to walk away… again. When he turned me around, the train started to move with a large jolt. I fell against the window and Soul landed on me. We were extremely close. We were holding each others arms. I was pushing myself against the window trying not to get any closer. Soul took a step back. We stood in the hallway blushing.

"**Tell me why you don't speak to me directly," **I ordered.

"**You'll know after we face Kaname," **he said walking back to his room.

'_What the hell is that suppose to mean?'_ I walked back to my car and looked at Soul's door. That night, for some reason, I hoped that we wouldn't make it to Baba Yaga's Castle.


	6. The Unknown Prophecy

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Chapter 6**

**The Unknown Prophecy**

I lazily exposed my eyes to the sunlight gleaming through the window. It was the worst night sleep I had ever had. Not only because we were on a train but because I thought over and over about what Soul said that night. I raised my heavy head and saw that Maka and Tsubaki were still asleep. But Liz and Patti were nowhere to be seen. I turned over and grabbed my katana. _'How the hell am I suppose to do this?'_ If I couldn't destroy Kaname, I was positive that Soul would try to. Maka shot up and stretched her tightened muscles. I let go of my katana and quickly got out of bed. If I hurried, I wouldn't run into Soul going to the dinning car. I slipped on my boots and brushed my hair. I threw the brush in my bag and walked out the door. I tried to close the door quietly so that no one would hear. I smiled that no one had seen me except Maka. I quickly turned around to run toward the dinning car. He was one inch away. _'So much for my plan!'_

"**Good morning," **he said smiling.

"**Ah- Yeah same to you," **I said slinking around him.

His eyes followed me as I walked down the hall. I walked to the next car and let out a sigh of relief. I turned around and saw Kid and the others sitting at a table. Black Star waved for me to come over. I smiled and looked toward Sid and Stein. They sat in the corner far away from the others. My smiled faded as I walked slowly to their table. I sat across from Stein and waited for the bad news. There was no emotion. No movement. Nothing. I sighed and knew what was going to happen.

"**You received the news?" **I asked to make sure I was correct.

As soon as Stein nodded his head, I felt something dripping down my hand. I looked down and my wound was seeping. I had tightened my fist and opened the wound again. I grabbed a paper napkin and wiped my blood soaked hand. I stood up and put on a smile for the others. Black Star had saved me a seat next to him and Kid.

"**What was that about?" **he asked in his childish tone.

"**Nothing. They were just telling me to prepare," **I said rubbing my arm, trying to make sure it wouldn't bleed.

Soul walked in with Maka and Tsubaki following close behind. I grabbed an orange out of the bowl of fruit on the buffet sitting in front of us. I had been alone for two and a half years. I ate alone, slept alone, and lived alone. But that morning was the best time I had had in a long time. And I knew it would be my last. Deep down, I kept thinking about what was going to happen. None of the others knew and I had begged Sid and Stein to keep it that way. My destiny had been decided at birth, as everyone's. However, I had no clue mine would come so rapidly. I glanced out the window and saw that we were already in Texas. We had to get off at the border of Mexico, but we would be there in about an hour. We all ran to our cars to gather our things. The sooner we got off the better. I went to the guy's room and saw that they were all ready. We arrived at the border at about eight thirty. We had to ride busses to get close to our destination. So Ragnarok was bitching the entire time about how crowded it was. Soul sat across from Black Star and me. He had taken an interest in me lately. Ever since we left Death City, Black Star had been glued to me. I had no clue how talkative he was! And cocky… We rode busses for about a day and a half before we reached the beginning of the Amazon. I jumped off the bus and fell to my knees.

"**Thank… God…"**

Soul laughed and then helped me back to my feet. We all wanted to collapse. Staying on the bus for almost two days was the worst experience any of us had ever had. You would have thought that Shinigami-sama would have arranged _some_ form of transportation. We walked a few miles into the forest before we decided to camp. You had to make camp quickly before it got dark. We sat up tents and started a fire.

"**Ghost Stories!" **Black Star yelled.

I slapped him across the head.

"**We don't know who or even what is out there. They could be watching us right now if we're not careful. Now shut up," **I growled.

"**Let's just call it a night," **Sid said retreating to his tent.

The others soon followed. I had agreed to watch the fire so it didn't go out in the middle of the night. I sat, covered with a blanket, in front of the bright orange flames. It was quiet and I was starting to remember things. Things about my past.

**(Flashback)**

Father took me by the hand and led me to a large black door. I could see my breath. It was cold and dark. He opened it and guided me down five flights of stairs.

"**Father, what are we doing down here?" **I asked holding his long white robe.

"**We are going to see the future," **he said in his deep voice.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Even I knew that we weren't capable of seeing the future. What ever happened, happened. That was what my mother told me. He laughed and took me to a large room. There were murals on the wall that looked like they were from ancient times. They were covered with dust and spider webs. I brushed some aside and looked closely at the image. It had symbols much like the ones on my father's robes. I looked up at him and started to question what they were. But before I could say anything he asked,

"**Kaiya, what do you see here?"**

I looked around and saw that all of the dust and cobwebs had been cleared. The pictures showed someone's adventures and victories. The last three showed the person fighting a witch. They read like a story. The next one showed a bright light emanating from the person. The last picture was black with no pictures.

"**What does that one mean?" **I asked.

"**I don't know. There is supposed to be a great battle between someone and a great witch. I have a feeling it will be me. But what ever happens in the last picture, you need to know what to do," **he answered.

I paid very close attention. Even my father had no clue what would happen.

"**You need to stay safe, alright. I brought you down here so you can start preparing for that day."**

That was the day he started training me. I pushed some stray embers back into the fire with a stick and remembered those five years with him. But they were short lived. He soon left me to protect his most valuable creation. BREW… I wasn't alone though, he brought me to Shibusen where I met Sid and Shinigami-sama. I waited and waited for that day to come. But it never did. I knew that someone in my family, someone who had our bloodline, would fight the witch. I was the only one. That day was coming. Closer and closer with every passing second. My father prayed that he would be the one to undergo the blank picture. He thought that the fight he had to protect BREW was the battle described. He was wrong. My father was not the one to fulfill the prophecy. I was. And I knew as well as Sid and Stein what would happen to me. It was now morning and the others were still asleep. I looked toward the dark and gloomy sky. A small raindrop trickled down my face. Soon the small drizzle turned into a small storm. I let the rain consume me. The cool drops made it easier to embrace the truth of my destiny…

**I was to die…**


	7. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Battle Begins**

As the rain subsided, the sun rose higher and higher. Soul slinked out of his tent and stood beside me. I looked at his face. He didn't show fear, weakness, or worry even though we were about to face a witch and Kaname. It seems that he had forgotten how powerful the last witch was. I turned away quickly and put the fire out. It was still early and the others, especially Black Star, were still asleep. I felt pressure in the back of my head. I lifted my hand to see what was holding me, but nothing was there. It was only me, thinking about the near future. Something that I hoped Soul wouldn't find out before it actually happened. Every minute Black Star's snores grew louder and a larger chance that we would be caught multiplied.

"**That's it," **I said standing up rolling my eyes.

I walked over to Black Star's head that was sticking out of his tent. I stood over him for a second, watching him give away our position. Soul cocked his head to see the action.

"**Get up," **I said in a monotone voice as my hand slapped Black Star across the face.

His eyes popped open and he seemed to shift back and forth between consciousnesses. Maka woke up with the other girls and I leaned into Sid's tent to tell him that we were waiting. Kid popped out of the tent and pushed Black Star into the light. After everyone was awake I packed my things and began to leave.

"**Kaiya," **Sid called noticing me leaving along with Stein.

They came closer and I looked at the others to see if they were paying attention. I took Sid and Stein further away from the group.

"**We all know what's going to happen… I don't want them to see it," **I confessed.

Letting someone watch a friend die is an awful guilt to live with. Not just physically, emotionally die. Watching the spirit of someone being sucked out of them, and I knew that the others couldn't handle that. Everything was going to change after this battle. Sid and Stein looked at each other seriously and knew that I wouldn't change my mind.

"**We will come eventually, so if you don't want us to see it you better hurry up," **Sid said hiding his agony.

I didn't say anything. If I did I'm sure it would've been stupid. I tend to crumble during awkward moments. Turning toward the woods, I saw Soul glance at me. Sid would tell the others some lame excuse why I left. But it was nice to see his face one last time. I jumped onto a large root sticking out of the ground and was about to run into the jungle.

"**Kaiya," **Sid called my name for the last time.

I turned my head so that I could see him out of my peripheral vision.

"**Happy birthday."**

That's right. It was my birthday. I had almost forgotten, being wrapped up in my destiny and all. I smirked and raced into the jungle.

"**Some birthday," **I said dodging vines and small trees.

I could remember that last birthday I had with Sid and Shinigami-sama.

**Flashback (Again)**

That morning, I jumped out of bed and ran to see Sid at the training grounds in the woods. He said that we were going to practice with close range weapons so I was extremely excited. (Back then I had an unusual fascination with blood and close range meant that I could see it up close.) I ran into the opening and noticed that no one was there. Since I was only seven at the time, I didn't really have anything else to do so I just sat in the shade and went to sleep. When I woke up, Kaname was standing over me.

"**Where have you been?" **I asked.

He was supposed to be here with Sid, _but_ since neither one of them showed up, I thought that both of them needed an ass-kicking. He laughed and grabbed my hand. I thought that he was just helping me up, but instead, he dragged me to the academy and threw me into a dark room.

"**Holy shit dude! What the hell are you doing!?!"**

The lights flipped on and everyone was standing around me laughing. '_Laughter.'_ I thought as I came closer and closer to the ruins of Baba Yaga's Castle. The memory of my past faded as I walked up to, what used to be the gate, of the monstrosity. I looked back into the jungle, hoping that the others would appear and that I could tell them I'm sorry. Nothing. I was always alone, I never thought that it would end the same way. _'Maybe it's better to be alone.' _I noticed that it was unusually quiet. If Kaname was going to attack, he would have killed me by now. I had been lingering in my thoughts ever since I left camp. I knew Kaname too well for this. I grabbed my katana and blocked a sharp knife hurdling toward my back. The knife fell to the ground and its point fell into the dirt. I looked at the markings on the handle.

"**Long time no see, Kaname," **I said glaring at the shining metal.

"**Why so harsh Kaiya?" **he asked shape shifting into his human from.

His hair was light brown and was spiked in the front. He wore a white jacket with dark blue jeans.

"**You picked a bad day to wear white. I hear blood stains are like murder to clean," **I hissed as I swung my katana to his side.

His hands changed to giant blades and blocked my attack. I spotted a black figure behind him and stopped in my tracks. I ran around Kaname to reach the shadow but it disappeared. I clenched my teeth and tried to think of a plan. _'What are his weaknesses?'_ I thought as I looked around the battle field. Kaname hit me in the side with his blade and I could feel the cold hard steel piercing my body. I closed my eyes and struggled to stay standing. I held my eyes closed and looked into the darkness. _'Darkness!'_ Kaname never saw well in the dark. But I could see everything from my training. Could I really wait until nightfall? It was almost noon and I had to defeat him before the others came. I punched Kaname and ran to the other side of the field. His blade retracted and I was bleeding heavily. I placed my hand on the wound and tried to stop the blood from gushing out of my body. My glove was drenched. I looked up and saw the shadow beside Kaname again. Was I dreaming? Or hallucinating? My vision began to blur and I fell to my knees. I heard my name faintly and I turned toward a ridge of rocks that were a few feet away from the ruins. Soul and the others were jumping from the rocks and running toward me. Soul grabbed me and leaned me back so that I was more comfortable.

"**You idiots. You shouldn't have come," **I whispered trying to stay conscious.

Stein took me to a ridge and started to examine my wound. He wrapped it and told me to stay still. But, of course, I didn't listen and ran over to meet the others with my katana. I looked around and noticed how the columns were placed. The ruins were tall enough to cover them if they should so happen to fall.

"**Everyone out of the ruins now!" **I ordered running back to the ridge where Stein was waiting.

"**When I give you the signal, hit every block with all you've got. Alright?"**

"**I'm going with you," **Soul said walking closer toward me.

"**No, you're not."**

The others were startled by my voice and waited for Soul to respond. I turned around quickly, noticing the black shadows emanating form the soft jungle floor. _'I knew it.'_ Kaname had planned this from the very start. The others stood there ground and watched the army rise. Witches, dozens of them. Some would be easy to defeat, but others could easily kill you. I jumped into the ruins and raised my hand so that my team would strike the slabs of rock. Rock by rock the remains of Baba Yaga's Castle crumbled. Sid and Stein grabbed Soul so that he wouldn't bound into the wreckage. I watched the rocks tumble. They started to form a dome shape over the battle field.

"**Kaiya!"**

I turned slowly and watched Soul scream my name. I smiled and winked at him. It was an attempt to try and get him to calm down. A lie. It made him think that I was going to come back. As the rocks finished collapsing, I walked toward Kaname who was staring at the ruble falling from the dome. I smirked and let the darkness consume me. My eyesight set in and I sprinted toward Kaname with my katana. I lifted my black sword to his neck and went in for the kill, but as soon I raised it something grabbed my arm. Kaname was standing in front of me and no one else was caught in the destruction of the ruins. I turned around and saw a witch's soul floating behind me.

My eyes widened and I tried to move my body.

"**Who are you? Samantha?"**

"**No, someone much worse," **Kaname laughed.

"**Don't play games with me!" **I screamed trying to free myself.

I turned back around and looked slightly above the dark soul. I saw a strange eye hovering silently.

"**I see," **I whispered.

I flung my katana toward it and waited for the witch to release me. It jerked back and I ran to retrieve my sword. I grabbed it in mid air and looked toward Kaname who was still staring at the ground. I smiled and reached for my bandage on my arm. It wasn't fully healed but I didn't have much of a choice. I tied the somewhat blood stained cloth over my eyes. I took a deep breath and turned to the left. I saw a dark outline of a frightening witch.

"**You won't be very easy, will you Mabaa?"**

Her laugh sent shivers up my spine. I clenched my sword and waited for an attack. This was it. The blank slate.

**The black mural…**


	8. The Reunited Friendship

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Reunited Friendship **

I felt Kaname move in the distance and positioned my katana toward him.

"**Don't move my child," **Mabaa ordered lifting her hand to show him to stop, even though he could not see it.

'My child…' It made me sick. I walked slowly in a circular motion close to Mabaa, hoping that I could find an opening. But the leader of the Witches was surly prepared for this. She crept to the left, keeping me in her sight. A slight gust of wind moved the extra cloth that was draping over my shoulder. I tilted my katana quickly and felt it pierce a piece of clothing. I continued to push upwards and finally hit something. I turned my head slightly, still studying the aged witch's movements. I heard Kaname's white jacket zipper clash with my blade and noticed that Mabaa's movements seemed to stiffen.

"**Something not going as you planned?" **I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my somewhat tranquil voice.

I hit Kaname in the leg and he was straining to see the blood that was now trickling down his jeans. _'Too easy,'_ I said to myself as I extracted a small knife out of the top of my mid-thigh boot. I struck my right and felt the blood spatter mist on the side of my face. I breathed in deeply, remembering the feel and emotion of killing. It had been a long time since I murdered someone. I noticed that Mabaa had stopped moving and I turned completely to feel what I had hit. I had hit Kaname, again. But he was on my left side. _How could he-? _Someone struck the back of my head. I stumbled towards the decoy. As my skin touched his clothing he disappeared into a puff of smoke and I hit the rigid, freezing, rocks of the dome. She now knew my strategy. She knew that I couldn't see completely, I had to rely on every one of my senses except sight. Smell, touch, hearing, and taste. You can smell the presence of another. Feel the movement around you as if it were your own. Hear the sounds of ruble stirring as their feet touch the ground. As someone approaches you, you can taste their aura in the air. Sight was the only thing no one could rely on. What you see is not always what is true. I pushed myself off of the cold stone and turned to strike the enemy behind me. My movements were swift and silent. I made contact with a chest and remembered Kaname's toughness. I had wondered if I had actually hit something this time, or if it was just another con. But I felt the entire force of my hit go through the body. I smiled and felt the air stir behind me. With my katana still stationed in my left hand and a dagger in my right, I immediately turned toward the wall and blocked Mabaa's hit with my blade. The sphere of energy was overwhelming and forced me back a few centimeters. I lifted my right hand and held it to Kaname's neck.

"**Is this what you've been doing all this time Kaname? Wasting your time with such ignorance?" **I asked grimly keeping a straight face as I pressed my blade toward Mabaa's power.

"**Ignorance?" **he said cocking his head.** "The witches have shown me wisdom and strength. Much more than what Shinigami-sama has shown me," **he continued.

I was silent. Little did he know that the witches had chosen him for only one reason, to get to me. The withes knew of my family's bloodline and knew that getting close to me was going to be the only way they could destroy the world. Kaname had a bloodline similar to mine and that was just a bonus. Kaname was stronger than I when we were children, but not anymore. Just by standing beside him, I could feel that his structure was weakening. Witches had a tendency to overpower their comrades and usually executed them. They had slowly drained him of strength and hope. Nothing was going to help Kaname now. I was sure of it. While I was trying to picture Kaname's past few years, he ran, pulling my right arm behind me so that I would struggle to keep the gap between me and Mabaa's attack. I flinched and felt my katana slip back. The orb grazed my check as I tilted to the side, hoping that the attack would miss me and hit Kaname whom was hiding behind me. I felt Mabaa fly pass me and I was waiting for the scream of my previous comrade. But again, there was a cloud of smoke. I caught myself with my hands and turned around to listen to the witch land gently on the hard ground. Kaname's scent was all around me. I turned my head in all directions, still holding myself up off the ground, wondering where the trail was originating from.

"**Kaname, I was going to let you live. But now you're pissing me off," **I laughed at the situation.

I threw the small blade above my head and threw my katana toward Mabaa. She raised her hand to stop it but, as always, she easily underestimated me. The sword curved around her and landed in Kaname's leg. They stood staring at the magic blade. I stood from my position and began to walk clockwise around them.

"**You don't seem to understand Mabaa. I'm here for Kaname. Weather he die's or not, I really don't care. But unless you wish to die too, you may stay and watch the bloodbath," **I shrugged as I began to walk closer to the two unsuspecting victims.

Kaname shook his head and pulled the blade out of his leg slowly. Listening to his screams of pain as he did so, I lifted my head to the crown of the dome. To me it was the sound of satisfaction. A bead of water descended from the dome and landed on my forehead. The cool sensation made me think of the outside. _'What's happening out there anyway?'_ I thought.

"**They're fighting our army right now," **Kaname stated after dragging the blade through his leg.

"**So you can read minds now too?" **I asked holding my hand out to catch the trinkets falling from above.

They dripped down my arm as Kaname continued.

"**I've grown just as you have. Your comrades might be dead by now. All of them looked weak-"**

Before he could finish I ran up beside him and reclaimed my katana. I pierced him in the stomach and watched him cough up the red liquid. A smiled appeared on my face and I could feel the blood trace the blade eventually settled on my steady cold hand.

"**You're friends are finished," **he grinned as the blood seeped through his clothes.

I slowly forced the katana deeper into his body. Mabaa turned her body slowly to see me gazing up at her. I appeared in front her and punched her face. She flew back and Kaname turned around to see me gone. I grabbed the blade that had gone almost completely all the way through him, and pulled it to where I could grab the other end. He was screaming loudly and held on to my shoulders for support. I remained looking forward with no emotion on my face. He was gasping for air and I felt the blood trickle down my legs from his stomach

"**I can make this all stop," **I said in a monotone voice letting him fall to the ground.

He held his wound and looked up at me. I didn't look down. Just hearing his breath was enough for me. Him on the brink of death, watching his life pass before his eyes, and me knowing that I would be the last thing he sees before he passes. But I heard Mifune call my name and I rotated my head to the left.

"_**I know that you will make the right decisions when facing Kaname,"**_ he said.

I untied the cloth around my eyes to make sure it wasn't another of Mabaa's tricks. But no one was there and the only witch that was there was unconscious. I sighed and looked down at the bleeding man. I knelt down and turned him over so that I could treat him with what supplies I had.

He opened his eyes slightly and opened his mouth.

"**Why are you doing this?" **he asked softly.

"**To save you… but I still don't trust you,"** I said tying the white wrappings tighter so that he cringed.

He smiled and lifted his hand. It seemed to welcome me. I looked down at him and watched him closely as I reached to grab it. My glove turned crimson touching his blood soaked hand. His eyes grew large and grabbed my dagger that was lying next to me. I gasped and held up my arms to obstruct its path. I heard the knife break skin and smelled the blood in the air. I was trying to figure out if the smell was Kaname's or another's blood. But I turned to see Mabaa over me with a knife in her chest. I smirked and grabbed the blade to finish her off. She jumped back and I hurried after her and left Kaname leaned up against the blocks of the arena. I swerved to grab my katana and continued after her. Then I lost her. I could no longer hear her, I couldn't tell her blood smell apart from Kaname's, I couldn't taste her presence, and I couldn't feel her movements. Then she appeared above me. She hit my blade so that it fell out of my hand. I leaped out from under her and planted my feet firmly on the wall opposite her. I pushed off and kicked her in the side. I landed and watched her soar backwards. I charged again, this time hitting her in the chin. She ran up behind me and pinned me against the wall. _'For an old broad, she can fight really well.'_ I kicked her in the face and grabbed her neck and spun her around so that she that I could hold her against the wall. I was out of breath and pressing harder and harder. The wall was breaking behind her from the force.

"**You're father would be proud, but you still can't defeat us," **she cackled trying to release my grip.

Kaname was walking up behind me and holding his stomach. I held out my other hand and looked toward him. He smiled transformed into a gun and landed in my hand. I placed the barrel between her eyes and placed my hand on the trigger. But before I began to pull it, I felt something penetrate my body. I looked down, not surprised at Mabaa's move and cocked my head to the right. I met her eyes and grabbed the blade made of her evil magic.

"**I defeated you, didn't I." **I said to her as I pulled the trigger.

Her scream filled the arena and the soul of the evil witch emerged from her dead body. Kaname returned to his normal self and absorbed his previous master's soul. The dome began to crumble and Kaname was covering me so that no rocks hit me. I was now bleeding from the chest but still standing. The light slowly crept in and engulfed us. I looked up and saw Soul and Maka running toward us. Sid grabbed Kaname and pulled him away from me. I smiled, still breathing quickly, and felt myself collapsing. I fell forward and remembered seeing all of the others sprinting over to me. I slowly drifted into, what seemed like simple unconsciousness. But I knew that I wouldn't wake up. My life had ended, just like the black mural said it would. I watched as the past few weeks rushed pass me. I remembered when Soul asked me to the dance. Too bad I wasn't going to make it. I wanted to cry but it was better this way wasn't it? Coming in alone and going out alone. I didn't want to be remembered as someone who clung to life, taking advantage of every moment. Because I always knew it would end this way. I just didn't know that I would have such good friends before my life ended.

**A few days later**

My vision came back to me slowly and I saw that I was in the hospital back at Shibusen. I shot up off the pillow, expecting me to be dead. I looked around and saw everyone standing around me, including Kaname. Soul was standing in front of the bed with the same smirk slapped on his face. I stared at him and waited for someone to speak.

"**Welcome back," **Soul greeted me as I watched everyone stare.

I smiled and looked over at Sid.

"**Did I do it? Did I finish it?" **I asked him.

"**For now," **Black Star said leaning against the doorway.

I got off the bed and walked through the crowd of people to reach him. Tsubaki smiled as I walked over to her partner. We smiled at each other and slammed each others had together. Kid was standing behind him smiling at me. Like me, they were also amazed that I was alive. I turned quickly to see Soul standing behind me with his hands in his pockets.

"**Bet you thought you'd never see me again," **I said taking a few steps toward him.

"**No, I thought you'd come back to see me," **he laughed.

We hugged each other and I glanced back at Kaname. I released Soul and slowly walked over to him. The air was heavy and I could feel his nervousness. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out.

"**Maybe this time you won't get my glove bloody," **I smirked.

He smiled and took my hand. It was like a peace treaty for me. It meant that I didn't have to hate him anymore. He was my friend. But I still wasn't convinced that he was going to stay that way.

"**Are you ready to go to that dance now Soul?" **I asked turning my head so that I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

He came closer to me and placed his hands around me. Maka, Blair, Mira, Liz and Patti jumped into the room and pulled me away from Soul's embrace.

"**She'll be ready in a few minutes," **Tsubaki said bowing to Soul.

They took me back to my apartment and I was held against my will for about thirty minutes. But I was glad that I was alive, but not as happy as I was going to be at the dance.

**Okay, this next chapter will be my last and will finally be the big love scene. I don't just want to leave it at this chapter leaving all of you readers to be clueless about Kaiya and Soul's relationship.**

**I like reviews, so don't be mean and don't review. I'm a human too! I have feelings! But anyway, just review.**


	9. True Destiny

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Chapter Nine**

**True Destiny**

I opened the door slowly to make sure no one saw me. I felt ridiculous! I hated dresses and I never wanted to go to another dance again.

"**You look so nice Kaiya!" **Mira cried, literally almost bursting into tears.

I had no idea why she was crying. I was wearing a black sleeveless dress that stopped at about the knee and black high heel boots that stopped about two and a half inches from the bottom of the dress. I had fingerless lace gloves which I was forced to wear or I would be killed by Maka. I turned around quickly and started to walk back into the apartment.

"**I changed my mind! I don't want to go," **I said fast-walking past Blair and Mira.

But I was stopped by Liz and Patti. Liz had a really scary serious look on her face and Patti was rambling on about giraffes or something like that. I slouched down and sauntered back to the door. Maka ran up behind me and pushed me down the hall.

"**This will be fun!"**

Somehow I really didn't think it would be. Not with Kaname there. I mean, I said yes to Soul because I thought that I was going to kill Kaname and not have to worry about him being at the school. Even though we had a few sparks here and there when we were little, I didn't really want him to be breathing the next time I saw him. Now two of the most dangerous people will be in the same room tonight. _'Hopefully Kaname won't try to dance with me or hit on me,'_ I thought as I walked down the stairs, picking up my pace. Tsubaki was wearing a light blue gown and matching shoes, Liz and Patti weren't dressed up because they really didn't like dances. Maka had worn a light yellow dress with flowers on it and white shoes. Blair and Mira were chaperoning the dance but Mira was dressed nice and you could never tell if Blair was going to a night club or just walking around the town.

I glanced up at the school. Since we lived on the other side of town, it was going to be a thirty minute walk to get to the dance. I sighed and looked back at Maka.

"**How much longer until the party starts?"**

"**About twenty minutes," **Mira said as she glanced down watch.

'_Oh great,'_ I thought as I walked a little faster to get away from the group of girls. They had been staring at me since we left and it was starting to get annoying. Before I could get far enough away, Liz ran up beside me and had a bloodcurdling smile on her face. I knew something was going to happen so I braced myself.

"**You don't seem very happy," **she realized.

Why would I be? I hated being watched. Especially by six girls going to a dance. I decided to change the subject and quickly turned to Maka.

"**Who asked you to the dance Maka?"**

"**No one. I just hang out with my friends," **she looked back at the large group.

"**I'll do that too,"** I said quickly, hoping that they wouldn't catch it and let me stay with them instead of dancing.

"**No you won't," **Mira said in a threatening voice.

I increased my speed and was practically running to the school. I made it there in about ten minutes and beat the others up the stairs, reaching the grounds first. I turned around and threw my hands to celebrate my victory. The others walked up and were breathing deeply, but I just smiled and looked around. The school looked so different after dark. Kid had decorated so everything was symmetrical. Big shock. The guys got ready at the school so everyone was already there. I looked around and saw Black Star standing in a corner with Harvar and Ox. Ox waved at me and flashed a huge smile, despite my feelings against him, I waved back. Harvar and I were great friends so he smiled and waved for me to join them. I rolled my eyes and stopped when they reached the large group of girls that came in with me. They were holding me so that I didn't run away. Liz and Patti were holding my legs down, only moving them for me when the large swarm stirred. Maka and Tsubaki had my arms wrapped around theirs. Mira and Blair seemed like they were looking for someone, both of their heads swept the large room. But while I was waving at the guys, the swarm was staring at the almost barren dance floor. I smiled and noticed that Liz and Patti had loosened the grip on my legs. I glanced over at the large group of guys and decided that I was going to make a run for it. I jerked my arms free and flipped out of the twins grasp. I ran across the floor, amazingly, the heels didn't even trip me. But I did fall slightly when the twins had tried to grab me again. I caught myself and flipped so that I was clearly out of reach. As I closed in on the guys, the large group made an opening so that I could disappear into the crowd. As soon as I ran through the gap, Black Star and Harvar stood next to each other looking to see if the spry cluster of females were looking for me. I stood up from me resting position and rested my hand on Harvar's shoulder.

"**Thank you," **I said trying to catch my breath.

Kirikou stood behind me with his two partners perched on his shoulders. They were small and cute in there outfits that looked like they had stolen them off dolls. My eyes sparkled at their cuteness and redirected my stare to the floor. The girls were searching the dance floor and causing havoc, pushing dance partners away from each other. We turned around and walked to the buffet table. I leaned on the wall with my right foot propped against it. Harvar and Hiro joined me. I had prayed that Hiro hadn't brought Excalibur and I turned to Harvar to see if his expression was gloomier than normal.

"**You seem happy tonight. What happened?" **I asked Harvar noticing his crooked smile.

"**It's just you. I never thought I would see you like that," **he said holding back laughter.

I grinded my teeth at his remark and saw Black Star standing on the table. He seemed drunk or something to that nature. I reached up and grabbed the back of his navy-blue button up shirt and threw him to the ground. He rubbed his head and looked up at me with disbelief. I smirked and returned to my relax position against the wall. Ox came over and noticed that no one seemed to be enjoying themselves, except Harvar with my outfit. He came in front of me and held out his hand. I smiled and raised my hands with embarrassment.

"**I don't dance. I'll kill myself, not to mention everyone around us," **I said trying to convince him that it was a horrible idea.

Kirikou dashed by and grabbed my hands.

"**Let's just try it!" **he laughed pulling away from the wall that I had been glued to the entire night.

We reached the dance floor and I was hiding my face by staring at the ground. Kirikou was laughing at my reaction and had twirled me. My hands stayed tucked to my chest as I spun. I stopped and saw Soul standing in Kirikou's place. I smiled and noticed Kirikou walking backwards to the rest of the group. All of them were smiling at me while I blushed uncontrollably. Soul grabbed my hands and took me away from the crowd. He seemed to glide across the floor effortlessly. We reached a balcony that faced the entire city. I was so shocked; I hadn't even noticed that he had taken me up a flight of stairs. The moon was bright and created tall shadows as it reached the top of buildings. I smiled and glanced over at Soul. He was wearing a black jacket and a dark red undershirt with darker vertical stripes.

"**Were you having fun?" **he asked, plainly seeing the embarrassing dancing that had happened against my will.

"**Ha-ha. No I was wondering where you were. Why were you so late?" **I asked glancing at a couple that was entering the dance.

"**Sid was a little shaken-up when he heard that I was going to be with you tonight."**

"**He's a little over-protective."**

"**As he should be," **a dark voice stated from behind.

We turned quickly to see Kaname standing with his hands in his shallow pockets. With a dark suit that resembled Kid's usual clothing, he walked toward us. Soul glided between us and glared at him with intense eyes.

"**It's nice to see you again," **I said knowing that he would sense the sarcasm in my voice.

Kaname walked a little closer and I could feel Soul's aggravation growing. I touched his shoulder and pulled him so that he stood beside me. I wrapped my arm around his and rested my head on his dark jacket. Kaname clenched his fists and stared at me. After a few minutes of silence, I tightened my grip on Soul's arm and spoke.

"**You should go join the party," **I said solemnly to Kaname.

He smirked and held out his hand.

"**You should come too then."**

Soul was starting to shake. If I hadn't placed my hand on his chest he would have killed him there. I almost joined him. I noticed that my hand that I had placed on Soul's chest had tightened. I released my grip and sighed. Soul looked at me as though I was going to take his hand. I raised my hand so that it almost reached his. Soul's eyes grew large as Kaname's had a hint of satisfaction. In the long silence there was a loud smack and I watched his welcoming hand fall with a smile.

"**You haven't changed at all, still the same arrogant, obnoxious, apathetic traitor," **I sighed.

I glanced at Soul who had a small, but noticeable, smile develop across his lips. Kaname eyes darkened and he dashed behind me and grabbed my waist. My eyes shot open and Soul bit his lip at Kaname's action. I threw his hands away from my body and almost screamed. He jumped back, facing us in the moonlight. Soul ran from my side and grabbed his collar, pushing him inside and bashing his head on the wall.

"**You son of a bitch," **Soul scowled as he strengthen his grip.

I stepped between the gap that separated them and placed my hands on Soul's arms.

"**Let's go," **I ordered as I pulled his arms down.

I tugged him toward the staircase and heard Kaname snicker. I bit my lip and turned to charge at him. I punched him on the right cheek and turned to face Soul, whose jaw almost reached the ground. I rolled my eyes and smiled at his expression. He placed his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the large staircase back to the dance. Harvar and Tsubaki smiled at the image they saw walking down the stairs. Maka grabbed us and brought us to the grand piano in the center of the music stage. That Kid had worked so hard on to be even, might I add. I sat next to Soul on the large black seat that stretched from edge to edge of the large and beautiful instrument. He played softly so that the other classical instruments could blend with the sound. I leaned on his shoulder and watched him play. I glanced up and saw Kaname staring across the piano at us. Soul and I shot up and everyone knew that there was a problem. Harvar and the others flipped onto the stage while the girls took the steps at the other side of the stage.

"**What's this?" **he asked examining the large group.

"**These are my friends," **I said gesturing my hand towards the swarm.

Sid and Stein were running up to the piano to take control of the situation. I lifted my hand to stop them.

"**It's alright. He knows when he's outnumbered. Don't you, Kaname," **I stated with a smirk on my face.

Soul grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly. He was wondering, like me, when this was going to end. I hadn't noticed but he had also placed his arm around my waist as Kaname did upstairs. But I actually like it when Soul did it. He pulled me closer and made sure that I would be able to move. I glared at the irritating man across the piano. His eyes settled and his head tilted to the right slightly.

"**You're serious?"**

"**I've always been, Kaname. If you would have stayed you would be standing behind me with my friends."**

"**You mean beside you," **he corrected.

"**No. Soul would. Just as he is now," **I answered quickly.

I watched as his smirk fell from his face. Soul smiled and turned to the others. They all smiled and I heard hi-fives in the background. I laughed and returned my attention to Kaname. His eyes were cold. I jumped over to him and punched him in the stomach this time. He fell off of the stage and Kid was standing over him glaring at his suit. Shocked that he was wearing his clothes, Kid grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Sid and Stein walked down and grabbed him before he could attack. They pulled him out of the school and flung him into the back of a large van and shut the doors. It sped off into the night. I leaned out the door and stared at them my eyes filled with questions. Where was Kaname going? What was going to happen to him? Did they steal that scene from a mob movie? Stein saw me and walked back into the school.

"**He will be taken to Eastern Asia where Yumi Azusa will attain him. His punishment will be decided there."**

I sighed with relief as I turned back to the others. But they were dancing. Even Sid sneaked pass to dance with Mira. Stein was watching everyone and standing near the buffet table. Soul was waiting for me and I gladly joined him. He took my hands and backed onto the dance floor. He held me close to his chest. He looked down at me while I tried to conceal my bright red cheeks. He was warm and soft. We danced in silence.

"**What will you do now?" **he asked.

"…**After all that's happened, I don't know where to go."**

He looked down at me and slowly moved a stray hair from my face. He placed his hand lightly on my cheek. I quickly moved my hand to join his.

"**Then stay," **he whispered.

Our faces grew closer, our eyes locked and it seemed completely normal. Finally our lips met and I his embrace tightened. We heard an 'Aw' coming from every direction. We looked around and saw that everyone had stopped dancing and was watching us. We laughed and looked back at each other. He kissed me again and I smiled. For some reason I felt like this was all meant to happen. Like my ancestors had planned this from the very beginning. The journey, the battle, the end, it was all apart of my destiny. I had been traveling from the beginning trying to find my path. But all I had to do was go back to where it all started.

"**This calls for a group hug!" **Ox yelled as he ran over to us.

Everyone had joined him except for Harvar. I rolled my eyes and pulled him in with everyone else. He laughed and squeezed his way in. I looked at Soul and saw that he still had his arms around my waist. I glanced over at Kid who was actually beside me in the huge huddle. All of my friends in the same room hugging me, I almost couldn't breathe. But I just smiled and continued to hug everyone. Stein was leaning against the wall smiling. I noticed Sid had left Mira and was also hugging us. I knew that from now on I would stay in Death City, where my life started.

**END**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I didn't get it out sooner. Stupid school always gets in the way. Please review. I want to see what you guys think of this chapter!**


End file.
